Cleaning House
Cleaning House is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Sergeant Jerry Martinez on the Fort Baxter military base. The mission is unlocked after completing Soldier. Mission Victor Vance meets Sergeant Jerry Martinez, nervous that the drugs he is stashing for Martinez will be found. Martinez calms Victor down and asks him whether he has a problem with guns morally. Victor, despite being nervous, agrees to run another errand for Martinez; who uses Victor's sick brother as bait. Victor drives over to Phil's Depot in Viceport and asks for Martinez's money. Phil tells Victor that he has not got the money on him and takes him to where the money is being kept. Phil informs Victor that the place, 101 Bayshore Avenue, has been taken over by the Cholo street gang and they evicted him. Victor says he will get the money and Phil leaves. Victor kills the Cholo gang members outside the house before entering the building and killing the two gang members inside. After collecting the cash from under the floorboards, Victor returns the money to Martinez in the Fort Baxter military base. Script Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Sure. No worries. Oh, look, I gotta go. The cavalry just turned up. OK, bye. Corporal, what can I do for you? Victor Vance: Listen, Jerry, you gotta get rid of that stuff. It's making me nervous. I'm not into drugs, and I don't... Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Chill the fuck out, my friend. You're really getting on my nerves. Besides, who are you going to get in trouble with? I'm your superior officer... And you told me you needed the money. Victor Vance: I do need the money... Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Uh-huh! But you don't like drugs? Victor Vance: I don't think they're a good scene. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Me neither. But you like guns, huh? They don't give you a moral problem I mean? Victor Vance: No. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Good, cause I know a guy who can sell all the guns we can get him. Which is, trust me, quite a lot. Victor Vance: I don't know Sergeant, this is getting heavy. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: You'll make a whole pile of cash, for nothing. Buy that sick brother of yours a whole lot of candy. Victor Vance: What do I have to do? Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Nothing. Just go and pick up the money from him. He's down over by the docks. Hey Vic! You want some of this, huh? (Victor drives to Phil Cassidy's warehouse at Viceport) Phil Cassidy: You must be Vic. Jerry told me about you. Hey, I used to be in the service... Victor Vance: Yeah, listen, he said you'd have some money for me. Phil Cassidy: Sure. Sure... Well, I ain't a bank... I don't have it on me. But I'll take you to it. (Victor and Phil drive to Bayshore Avenue). Phil Cassidy: I've been having trouble with them Cholo boys. Some of them have been... Victor Vance: What the hell is a Cholo? Phil Cassidy: Bunch of Mexican Gang-bangers. Bad boys, trying to take over all the gun running in town. Victor Vance: Look. Where's the money Phil? Phil Cassidy: Yeah, well, funny thing, you see, it's like this... It's under the floorboards at my old place. But the Cholo evicted me and now I can't get to it. Victor Vance: I'll get to it. Phil Cassidy: See you around. Post Mission Pager Message Aunt Enid: Don't get into any trouble Victor. We're counting on you... Lance says hi. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $100 and the unlocking of Conduct Unbecoming. Phil's Depot Shooting Range becomes available to complete. External Link * Cleaning House mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 Version Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories